In my copending U.S. applications Ser. No. 801,882 and 811,112 a rack and pinion steering device communicated fluid pressure to pressure chambers on opposite sides of a piston in order to move the piston and attached steering rod, thereby controlling the direction of a pair of dirigible wheels. In U.S. application Ser. No. 801,882, the piston is slidably mounted within the rack, while in U.S. application Ser. No. 811,112 the piston is slidably mounted within the housing. As the pistons in both U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 801,882 and 811,112 require close tolerances with their corresponding bores, it is believed to be an improvement in the art to provide a rack and pinion steering device which functions in the absence of such a piston.